The Corps
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Semper Fidelist Always Faithful" |- |'Official Name' || The Corps |- |'Government' || *'General': tito *'Lt General': Robinson I *'Major General': qqq14 *'Sgt Major': Vacant |- |'Divisional' || *'Economics': Vacant *'Foreign Affairs': Vacant *'Recruitment': Vacant |- |'Formation' || October 13, 2007 |- |'Member Nations' || 6 |- |} Declaration "Above all, we must realize that no arsenal, or no weapon in the arsenals of the world, is so formidable as the will and moral courage of free men and women. It is a weapon our adversaries in today's world do not have." - Ronald Reagan "Some people spend an entire lifetime wondering if they made a difference. The Marines don't have that problem." - Ronald Reagan Preamble The Corps became an official alliance of URANME on Saturday, October 13, 2007. Founded by Zhaan, it is an alliance built on the principles of peace and diplomacy with the purpose of advancing the social and economic status of its members, while creating unity and brotherhood among its members. We stand as one to protect our freedoms and will defend The Corps and it's allies against any and all aggressors. Enlistment In order to obtain acceptance into The Corps, nations must meet the following criteria: Any nation wishing to join The Corps must register at our offsite forums. New recruits must not be involved in any current wars or terrorist attacks. Background checks will be conducted on all applicants. Anyone failing to meet these requirements will be rejected. All new recruits will be required to attend Boot Camp, where they will learn about the game of URANME as well as The Corps. Upon acceptance into Boot Camp, Privates will receive an in-game invitation and receive the full protection of The Corps and our allies. Privates will be given no more than 14 days to complete Boot Camp. After graduating from Boot Camp, Privates will be promoted to Private First Class and will have earned the honor of officially join our ranks. Failure to complete Boot Camp will result in AWOL status, and any such member will be demasked and returned to Guest status. The Corps affiliation will be stripped from the nation in-game and protection will be forfeited. Chain of Command Commissioned Officers * General * Lieutenant General * SgtMajor of The Corps * Sergeant Major * Major General * Brigadier General * Colonel * LtColonel The Corps Enlisted Ranks * Private * Private First Class * Lance Corporal * Corporal * Sergeant * Staff Sergeant * Gunnery Sergeant * Master Sergeant After achieving PFC, active duty members are automatically promoted on a monthly basis. Commissioned Officers are the leaders of The Corps and may grant a commission to enlisted service men/women to assist them in their duties. Members must have achieved the rank of Sergeant before being granted a commission. In this case, they will be promoted to the rank of Major or LtColonel. If an Officer is promoted to lead a Division, his/her enlisted rank will be replaced with the Officer rank of Colonel. Within the Department of Defense, the MajGeneral will hold the power to grant a commission to any enlisted personnel, promoting them to the rank of Captain. Captains will bear the Captain insignia and no longer be in the non-commissioned ranks. In the event an Officer resigns from their post but remains in The Corps, they will be returned to enlisted status and given the rank appropriate to time served in The Corps. We will not use enlisted ranks above the 6 month service rank of Master Sergeant. Joint Chiefs of Staff The Joint Chiefs of Staff is comprised of the Generals, SgtMaj of the Corps and SgtMajor. They vote on all the major issues concerning The Corps. If there is a tie in the voting, the General, LtGeneral and SgtMajor of the Corps will cast a second vote between the three to determine the final decision. The JCoS deliberate on all major issues, except in the event of emergency action, in which case the first General to respond will make an executive decision. Colonels are not empowered to make executive decisions. Administrative General The General serves as the chief administrative officer of The Corps. This is not an elected position and is retained until the General retires from The Corps or removes himself from office, in which case the Lt. General will assume command as the new General. In either event, the newly appointed General will in turn appoint a new Lieutenant General. The General has the power to make any executive decision deemed necessary to ensure the growth, stability, welfare and safety of The Corps and it's members. Lieutenant General The Lieutenant General is appointed by the General and is the second in command, carrying equal weight as the General. The LtGeneral is charged with the task of assisting the General in overseeing all aspects of The Corps. The LtGeneral holds equal power as the General and is empowered to make any executive decision, with exception to removal of the General from office. The LtGeneral can only be removed from office if he retires or willingly steps down. Sergeant Major The Sergeant Major serves alongside the SgtMajMC and is instrumental in all decisions pertaining to the instruction and direction of the Corps divisions. Duties include those of the SgtMajMC. The SgtMaj is appointed by the General and may be removed from office by a majority vote of the JCoS, or if he retires or willingly steps down. Department of Defense The Department of Defense is led by the MajGeneral and BrigGeneral. Companies are led by Captains. The DoD is responsible for maintaining the security of The Corps. The DoD is in charge of all combat operations and ensures Corps members are well trained and prepared to fight. Each and every member of The Corps will learn tactical operations based on game knowledge and will utilize the most up-to-date information and strategies for gaining advantage on our enemies. The Generals of the DoD belong to the JCoS and as such the DoD works in conjunction with the JCoS to ensure readiness at all times. Major General The Major General is appointed by the General and is responsible for all military affairs. The MajGeneral assumes responsibility for coordinating The Corps defense systems and instilling policies regarding plans of action in the event of attacks or outside threats to The Corps or it's members. The MajGeneral may grant commissions to qualified enlisted personnel, promoting them to the rank of Captain. The MajGeneral reports only to The General and LtGeneral. The MajGeneral can only be removed from office by a majority vote of the JCoS, or if he retires or willingly steps down. Brigadier General The Brigadier General leads the Department of Defense alongside the MajGeneral. The Brig is appointed by the General. In the absence of the MajGeneral, The Brig will assume command of the armed forces until such time as the MajGeneral returns or is unable to return. In the event of the departure of the MajGeneral, the Brig will assume temporary command until such time as the General promotes him or selects another officer to assume command. The Brig oversees the Captains and ensures they are keeping their Companies organized and up to date. This includes ensuring that battle reports are posted, company rosters are maintained, and all members are accounted for. The Brig may be removed from office by a majority vote of the JCoS or if he retires or willingly steps down. Divisions In addition to the Department of Defense, The Corps consists of four main divisions. These four divisions are as follows: Economical, Foreign Affairs, Recruitment, and Training. Each division is led by a Colonel. Colonels report directly to the LtGeneral. Colonels may grant commissions to enlisted personnel to serve under them as Lieutenants. Colonels are elected every two months. Anyone who currently holds the rank of Colonel may hold unlimited terms if re-elected. Colonels who currently hold office may also choose to run for Colonel of a different division, but must resign from their current post if doing so. Any Colonel who campaigns for re-election must choose only one division to campaign for. Colonel – Recruitment Division Oversees enlistment of new recruits. Responsibilities include, but are not limited to, leading continuous recruitment drive by establishing recruitment procedures and delegating assignments to staff. Processes new commitment applications and approves/denies admittance into The Corps based on background checks and recommendations. Develops strategic recruiting campaigns and contests. Maintains recruitment records. Colonel – Economical Division Responsible for developing and maintaining all records pertaining to economics. In charge of aid and loan programs and ensures new member requests are processed in a timely and efficient manner. Coordinates with the Dept of Defense to ensure relief funds are established and operating in the event of military and/or terrorist attacks. Colonel – Foreign Affairs Division Responsible for establishing and maintaining diplomatic relations with URANME alliances. Oversees embassies and ensures requests for new embassies are promptly responded to and embassies are established. Assigns staff to act as emissaries to selected foreign alliances. Maintains records of assignments and ensures delegated staff is fulfilling all obligations. Responsible for attempts to resolve any potential conflicts through diplomatic channels and negotations. Provides briefings to the Joint Chiefs of Staff concerning all issues. Policy on Terror The Corps will not negotiate with terrorists. Terrorist attacks are acts of aggression in the absence of diplomacy. Anyone caught terrorizing any nation of The Corps will submit to the full military might of The Corps and it's allies. Policy on War The Corps will always seek diplomacy and peace, for without diplomacy there can be no peace. However, in the face of aggression and tyranny, we stand ready, united as one, to fight and preserve the freedoms of our nations. 1) Each nation pledges itself to employ its full resources, military or economic, against those who would seek to harm any member nation of The Corps. 2) Each nation pledges itself to cooperate with the Joint Chiefs of Staff signatory hereto and not to make a separate armistice or peace with the enemies. The Corps shall not take sides in a dispute between alliances that does not concern The Corps or its allies. No member of The Corps shall knowingly aid a nation outside of the alliance which is at war with another nation, either militarily or financially, unless that nation is an allied nation and terms have been covered by a treaty with the allied faction. Violation of this policy may result in expulsion from The Corps or sanctions being placed against the member nation. Any nation providing aid to another who is at war with a member of The Corps will be considered to be acting in aggression towards The Corps and is subject to action against their nation. No member of The Corps is permitted to engage in war or terrorism with a nation from another alliance without orders from the Department of Defense. Unauthorized attacks on another nation are forbidden. Any nation wishing to engage in attacks against another nation must receive permission to do so through the appropriate channels. Any nation in violation of this policy shall face sanctions, expulsion from the alliance, or possibly military action against them. All members of The Corps are required to enter a military defense company upon acceptance to the alliance. They are to remain current on standing orders and ensure that their statistics are kept up to date. Any member of The Corps who finds themselves under attack is to post the battle report(s) in the appropriate Military Defense Company. A prompt effort by the DoD shall be made to resolve the issue diplomatically. No retaliation is to occur until all diplomatic methods have been exhausted and orders have been issued. Foreign Affairs The Corps shall make every effort to befriend any alliance who accepts The Corps as equals. The Corps believes that diplomacy should always be chosen over aggression. We shall make every effort to settle disputes and handle issues in a diplomatic manner. No member of The Corps may speak in a threatening, flaming, or trolling manner on any forums or through the use of in game PM's towards another nation. All diplomatic relations will occur in a respectful and courteous manner and the same courtesy is expected in return. The members of The Corps agree that by pledging to this Charter that they will uphold all treaties and pacts with other alliances. This Charter was ratified on this 7th day of November, 2007 Category:Alliances